Hedgehog Day!
"Hedgehog Day!" is the third episode in the "CuldeeFell Shortz!" series. Sonic is being killed by a figure and everytime he dies he wakes up. It is his job to find his killer. Will he be able to get the killer? Script SYNOPSIS - Today is the big party, and Sonic and his friends are invited! But something doesn't seem right! Sonic is tracked down by a masked killer. Every time the killer kills Sonic, his day starts over again. It's up to Sonic to kill the killer and end the loop! (BASED OFF OF THE MOVIE "HAPPY DEATH DAY") (It starts off with Sonic waking up in his room) Sonic: Ahh! Good morning! (Tails then comes in with a Chilli Dog) Tails: Oh hey! You're up! Sonic: Hey Tails! Hey, is that a chilli dog? Tails: It sure it! While I was going to Dairy Queen, I decided to get something for you! Sonic: Thanks Tails! Man this is good! Tails: Well! Now its time to get ready! Sonic: Ready for what? Tails: The big party silly! Mario has invited us to his house party! Sonic: Oh yeah! I forgot! I better get ready! (Sonic then runs to the pantry and gets some snacks. He then runs to Monkey and Panda on the couch) Sonic: Guys! The party is in a few minutes! You all need to get ready! Monkey: Oh yeah! The party! Imma go get my onions! Panda: You guys can go to the party! I'm staying behind! Sonic: Well I heard that there was a hair dye section at the party! Panda: Yeah! So what? Sonic: Well by dying your fur white you could be an all white panda! Panda: REALLY!? I'M GOING TO THE PARTY! Sonic: Hehe! (It then switches to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Shadow, Panda, and Monkey heading towards Mario's house) Sonic: Man, this party is gonna be exciting! Knuckles: I know! Its gonna be CRAZY! Monkey: I got my onions with me, this is gonna go awesome! Panda: Man! I can't wait to be an all white panda! Jet: I am gonna get so many girls at the party! Shadow: Yeah. Like that is gonna happen. Jet: SHUT UP! Sonic: Guys! Theres the house! (Sonic then points at the SML house) Jet: AWESOME! Knuckles: Well what are we waiting for? LETS GO! (Sonic and the others run to the door. Mario then answers) Mario: Oh hey guys! Sonic: Hey Mario! Mario: You guys are just in time! Come on in! Sonic: Lets go guys! Everyone: WOO! (Everyone then runs in. The party is going nuts. Sonic is then chilling with Crash in the corner) Sonic: Man this party is sick! Isn't it Crash? Crash: Yeah! This is way better than signing papers! Sonic: Anyways! I'm gonna go take a piss! See you in a bit! Crash: Okay! Bye! (It then switches to Sonic finished and washing his hands) Sonic: *humming* Alright! Done washing my hands! (Suddenly Sonic hears knocking from the door) Sonic: Oh I just finished taking a piss! You can come in and I can leave! (Suddenly a shadow figure wearing a baby mask enters) Sonic: Oh hello! Nice mask! (Then the figure then brings out a butcher knife) Sonic: Woah! Um... Is that Chef Pee Pee's knife? You know you should give it back to him- (The figure then attempts to stab Sonic but he dodges the attack) Sonic: What the- Why did you try to kill me? (Sonic then tries to run out of the bathroom, but then the figure over flows the sink making a giant puddle making Sonic slip) Sonic: AGH! No! Please! NOOOOO!! (Once the figure stabs Sonic, Sonic wakes up in his bed) Sonic: What the- (Tails then enters with a Chilli Dog) Tails: Oh hey! You're up! Sonic: Tails? Tails: Um. Yes it is me Tails! You forgot your friends again? Sonic: No no no! Its not that! Its just, I just got killed! Tails: What? No you didn't. You're still alive! Sonic: Um. okay? Maybe it was all a dream! Tails: Anyways! I got you a chilli dog! Sonic: Um. Thanks? Tails: Aren't you gonna eat it? Sonic: I think I'll save this for later! (Sonic then puts the Chilli Dog on his dresser) Tails: Anyways! Mario invited us for a party! And we gotta get ready! Sonic: Um. Okay! (Sonic then gets up) (Sonic then tells his friends to get to Mario's house) (It then switches to Sonic and his friends once again walking to the SML house) Knuckles: AW man! This party is gonna be crazy! Jet: I know right? Sonic: What is going on? Is the day repeating? (Sonic and the others then get to Mario's house. Mario opens the door) Mario: Hey guys! You here for the party? Sonic: Um yeah! Mario: AWESOME! Come on in! (It then switches back to the party. Sonic and Crash are talking in the corner) Crash: So. You're saying you had a dream that you were right here and a guy in a baby mask killed you? Sonic: Yeah! It was creepy! Crash: Yeah! Sounds creepy! Sonic: Well I am gonna take a piss! Crash: Okay! See ya! (Sonic then finishes and then washes his hands) Sonic: Its all just a dream Sonic! (Sonic then hears knocking from the bathroom door) Sonic: Hello? (The figure then enters the room. Sonic is stunned) Sonic: I-IT wasn't a dream! (The figure then tries to kill Sonic) Sonic: Not today! (Sonic then clogs the sink. It makes a puddle tripping the figure) Sonic: Gotta get help! (Sonic jumps over the puddle and exits the bathroom) Sonic: HELP! THERE IS A MURDERER HERE! Mario: What? Beef Boss: A murderer?! Ice Man: I don't wanna die! Knuckles: Let me deal with him! (The figure then exits the bathroom. Knuckles confronts him) Knuckles: So! You think you can try to kill my friend huh? Well you got another thing coming! (Knuckles then fights the figure. Sonic then runs away to get help) Knuckles: HA HA! (The figure then gets the upper hand) WAIT NO- (The figure then stabs Knuckles and jumps out of the window) Sonic: GOTTA GET HELP! (Suddenly, the figure then runs really fast catching up with Sonic) Sonic: WHAT THE- (The figure then stabs Sonic. He then wakes up) Tails: Oh hey! You're up! Sonic: What is going on!? Tails: Sonic? Are you okay?? Sonic: NO TAILS! EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY! Tails: Um. Well I know what will cheer you up! A party at Mario's! Sonic: Actually Tails. I don't think I can go to the party. Tails: Why not? Sonic: I'm sick! *fake cough* I can't go! Tails: Oh. Well, you're going to miss out on alot of fun! Sonic: I don't care! *fake cough* Tails: See ya later Sonic! Oh! And here is a chilli dog! BYE! (Tails then exits) Sonic: Alright! I'll just stay home! And nothing wrong will happen! (Sonic then hears loud footsteps) Sonic: Tails? (Suddenly the figure then enters) Sonic: WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! I'M NOT EVEN AT THE PARTY! ???: TIME TO DIE! HAHAHAHAHA! (The figure then stabs Sonic. He then wakes up at his bed with no one around) Sonic: ARE YOU F@CKING KIDDING ME! Tails: Sonic why are you screaming? Sonic: HE JUST KEEPS COMING! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP HIM OR HER! Tails: Who's him or her? Sonic: I CAN'T TAKE THIS! (Sonic then falls jumps out of the window, once he hits the ground, he wakes up in his bed) Sonic: Wha- Tails: Oh hey! You're up- Sonic: AAHAHAAGAGAAGAAGAaAGAHGHAHGHAGHAHGHAGGGGG!!!!!! Tails: Sonic! What the f@ck is wrong with you?! Sonic: EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! Tails: Well anyways! Do you want to go to Mario's party- Sonic: NO I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO MARIO'S PARTY! I'M GONNA TAKE A PLANE TRIP FAR AWAY! Tails: Um. Okay then? (Tails then exits. Sonic then runs all the way to an airport) Employee: Hello sir! Where do you want to go? Sonic: Just take me far away! The farthest place I can go! Employee: Well the farthest place you can go to is Hawaii! Sonic: YES! TAKE ME TO HAWAII PLEASE?! Employee: Okay! Your flight is in 5 minutes! Sonic: Thank you sir! (5 minutes later, Sonic enters the flight) (6 hours later, Sonic is chilling at Hawaii) Sonic: Ahhh! So peaceful! Theres no way I will bump into that baby face guy now) (Suddenly Sonic sees someone swimming in the distance) Sonic: Who is that guy swimming to the beach? (The swimmer then swims closer. Sonic then sees it is the figure who keeps trying to kill him) Sonic: ... Me and my big fat mouth! (The figure then runs to Sonic) Sonic: Just kill me! Please! Just do it! ???: If you insist! (The figure then stabs Sonic. Sonic then wakes up at his bed. Tails comes in) Tails: Oh hey! You're up! Sonic: *inhale* Thats it! If I am going to have to try to stop that figure, I am going to have to plan hard! Tails: Are you talking to yourself? Sonic: Shut up Tails! I need to go do some stuff! (Sonic then runs out of the room) Tails: Okay then. I guess this Chilli Dog is mine! (Tails then eats the Chilli Dog) Tails: Noice! (It then switches to half an hour later. Sonic has finished making a trap) Sonic: Alright! I finished my trap! Now I have to wait until the masked figure comes! *gasp* Here he comes! (The figure then runs to Sonic) Sonic: Alright! 3, 2, 1. ACTIVATE! (Sonic then pulls a lever that summons ice that makes the figure slip. Then the figure gets sprayed with White Hair Dye. Then he gets caught in a net) Sonic: HAHA! Finally! Now to see who you really are! (Sonic then takes off the Baby Mask revealing it to be...) Sonic: WHAT?! AMY ROSE?! Amy: Hello Sonic! Sonic: Why are you trying to kill me?! Amy: Because Sonic, I am tired off you rejecting me! You always just run away from me or push me away! Now I want revenge! Sonic: You're F@CKING INSANE! You know what?! I'm gonna kill you! Amy: Do it Sonic! Do it and end this loop! (Sonic then grabs an axe, he then hesitates and drops the axe) Amy: What are you doing? Sonic: I'm sorry amy! You're so young! I can't kill you! I'm calling the police! Amy: Fair enough! (Sonic then calls the police. They then show up) M&Ms Chief: Alright! You're coming with us! Amy: Just take me away! (M&Ms Chief then locks Amy in the police car) Sonic: So she's going to jail for life? Brooklyn Guy: Well not for life! Just 30 years will be enough! Sonic: Okay! When she's 30 she won't have the speed as before! Brooklyn Guy: Yeah! Well I will catch you later! Sonic: Bye officer! (It then switches to Tails talking to Tari at the party) Tails: Its a shame that Sonic couldn't come. Tari: Yeah well, not everyone wants to do fun stuff! Tails: I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick! Tari: Okay! Tails: See ya! (It then switches to Tails washing his hands) Tails: *humming* (Tails then finishes washing his hands when there is a knock on the door) Tails: Hello? (Sonic then exits the door) Tails: Sonic! You are here! Sonic: Hi Tails! I had to do stuff! Tails: Well anyways! Now that you are here! LETS PARTY! Sonic: CAN DO! (Tails and Sonic then exit the bathroom. The episode ends) Trivia * A sequel is planned to be released in June. Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Crossovers Category:Mario Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Dark Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Tari Episodes Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Amy Rose Episodes Category:Tails Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes